memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Online episodes
This is a list of Star Trek Online episodes and the episode or storyline missions. There are four series of episodes: the Federation series, the Klingon series, the Romulan Republic series and the Featured series. The Federation series and the Klingon series are made available to play when the character reaches a certain rank. Both series are repeatable. The featured series (called featured episodes by the Star Trek Online community) are available only for a brief period of time, usually a month. Yet, the missions have been incorporated as part of the Federation or Klingon series by Cryptic Studios in future updates, making them available for players to replay them. This series are experienced the same by both Federation characters and Klingon Empire characters. Federation Series Tutorial # "Prelude to a Crisis" # "Khitomer Crisis" # "The Price of Liberty" # " " # "Gather Equipment" # "Line in the Sand" # "Welcome to Earth Spacedock" # "Skills Trainer" # "New Orders?" Klingon War # "Stranded In Space" # "Diplomatic Orders" # " " # "Stop the Signal" # "Researcher Rescue" # "The Kuvah'Magh" # "War is Good for Business" # "Treasure Trading Station" # "Secret Orders" # "Task Force Hippocrates" # "Skirmish" # "Spin the Wheel" # "What Lies Beneath" # "Everything Old is New" # "Night of the Comet" # "The Ultimate Klingon" # "The Doomsday Device" # "City on the Edge of Never" # " " Wasteland # "Secrets of Nimbus" # "The Lost City of Paradise" # "Blind Men Tell All Tales" # "The Undying" # "A Fistful of Gorn" # "Installation 18" Romulan Mystery # "Heading Out" # "Under the Cover of Night" # " " # "Divide et Impera" # "Saturday's Child" # " " # "Hunting the Hunters" # "Project Nightingale" # "By Any Means" # "Ground Zero" # " " # "Friend of My Enemy" # " " # " " # "S'harien's Swords" # " " # "Mine Enemy" # "Frozen" # " " # "Cutting the Cord" # "Darkness Before the Dawn" Cardassian Struggle # "Venture into Deep Space" # " " # " " # " " # "Shutdown" # "Rapier" # "Forging Bonds" # " " # "The Tribble with Klingons" # "Tear of the Prophets" # "Crack in the Mirror" # "The New Link" # "Seeds of Dissent" # " " # "Cage of Fire" Borg Collective # "Report to Gamma Orionis" # "Collateral Damage" # "Asset Recovery" # "State of Q" Breen Invasion # "Cold Call" # "Out in the Cold" # " " # "Cold Case" # "Cold Storage" Undine Advance # " " # " " # "Fluid Dynamics" # "A Light in the Dark" Klingon Series Tutorial # "End of Watch" # "Intruder Alert" # "Challenge for Command" # "Your New Command" # "Journey to Qo'noS" # "First City" Empire # "Duties of Command" # "The Hunt is On" # "Space Chase" # "Manhunt" # "Friend or Foe" Warzone # "Bringing Down the House" # "The House Always Wins" # "Test of Mettle" # "Second Star to the Right, Straight on 'til Morning" # "Keep Your Enemies Closer" Fek'Ihri Return # "Blood of the Empire" # " " # " " # "The Gates of Gre'thor" Vigilance # "A House Pursued" # "House on Fire" # "Alpha" # "Temporal Ambassador" Wasteland # "Secrets of Nimbus" # "The Lost City of Paradise" # "Blind Men Tell All Tales" # "The Undying" # "A Fistful of Gorn" # "Installation 18" Romulan Mystery # " " # "Mine Enemy" # "Frozen" # " " # "Cutting the Cord" # "Darkness Before the Dawn" Spectres # "Skirmish" # "Spin the Wheel" # "What Lies Beneath" # "Everything Old is New" # "Night of the Comet" Dominion Domination # "Venture into Deep Space" # " " # " " # " " # "Shutdown" # "Rapier" # "Forging Bonds" # " " # "Crack in the Mirror" # "The New Link" # "Seeds of Dissent" # "Second Wave" # "Of Bajor" # "Operation Gamma" # " # "Boldly They Rode" The Borg Collective # "Report to Gamma Orionis" # "Collateral Damage" # "Asset Recovery" # "State of Q" Breen Invasion # "Cold Call" # "Out in the Cold" # " " # "Cold Case" # "Cold Storage" Undine Advance # "Return to Gamma Orionis" # " " # " " # "Fluid Dynamics" # "A Light in the Dark" Romulan Republic Series Tutorials # "A Day on the Farm" # "A Day in the Sun # "Virinat, Invaded" # "Flight from Virinat" From the Ashes # "Explore the Flotilla" # "The Helix" # "Crossroads at Crateris" # "Gasko Blues" # "The Search for New Romulus" # "Turning Point" # "Neutral No More" Allies # "The Price of Neutrality" # "Memory Lane" # "Bigger Picture" # "Smash and Grab" # "Tradecraft" In Shadows # "An Inside Job" # "Enemy Action" # "Sleepers" # "Cloak and Dagger" # "Revelation" # "Mind Game" # "Temporal Ambassador" Vengeance # "Voice of the Voiceless" # "Abducted" # "Small Packages" # "Last Stand" # "The Best Defense" # "Turnabout" # "Devil's Choice" Freedom # " " # "Mine Enemy" # "Frozen" # " " # "Cutting the Cord" # "Darkness Before the Dawn" Spectres # "Skirmish" # "Spin the Wheel" # "What Lies Beneath" # "Everything Old is New" # "Night of the Comet" Cardassian Struggle # "Venture into Deep Space" # " " # " " # " " # "Shutdown" # "Rapier" # "Forging Bonds" # " " # "Crack in the Mirror" # "The New Link" # "Seeds of Dissent" # "Second Wave" # "Of Bajor" # "Operation Gamma" # " # "Boldly They Rode" The Borg Collective # "Report to Gamma Orionis" # "Collateral Damage" # "Asset Recovery" # "State of Q" Breen Invasion # "Cold Call" # "Out in the Cold" # " " # "Cold Case" # "Cold Storage" Undine Advance # "Return to Gamma Orionis" # " " # " " # "Fluid Dynamics" # "A Light in the Dark" Featured Series The Breen # "Cold Call" # "Out in the Cold" # " " # "Cold Case" # "Cold Storage" The Devidians # "Skirmish" # "Spin the Wheel" # "What Lies Beneath" # "Everything Old is New" # "Night of the Comet" Cloaked Intentions # " " # "Mine Enemy" # "Frozen" # " " # "Cutting the Cord" # "Darkness Before the Dawn" The 2800 # "Second Wave" # "Of Bajor" # "Operation Gamma" # " # "Boldly They Rode" Wasteland # "Secrets of Nimbus" # "The Lost City of Paradise" # "Blind Men Tell All Tales" # "The Undying" # "A Fistful of Gorn" # "Installation 18" Category:Media lists Category:Star Trek Online